Usuario discusión:CuBaN VeRcEttI
Los mensajes nuevos aparecerán al final de la página (Pulsa aquí si quieres dejar un nuevo mensaje en la página de discusión) (Si quieres responder a algun mensaje mío, no lo hagas aquí, sino en tu discusión) Bueno, ésta es la página de discusión de link=:Usuario:CuBaN_VeRcEttI. Si quieres dejar algún mensaje, no olvides incluir un título de primera línea, escrito con el código " Título ". Un saludo. Estilo del mensaje No te importaría quitarle un poco de brillo al rojo del mensaje de encima, es que es demasiado brillante y quema los ojos XD. Te recomiendo que que lo cambies. Donde dice background-color:red susitituye por, por ejemplo background-color: #E02E2E -- 15:10 23 sep 2007 (UTC) :En primer lugar, gracias por contestar en mi página de discusión, y por sugerirme el cambio de color. Tal y como dices, ahora no resulta tan brillante y no molesta tanto. :En segundo lugar, siento tardar tanto en contestarte. Está página (y la web en general), la tengo bastante abandonada, por falta de tiempo y también por desconocimiento de la wiki. Espero que cuando tenga un período vacacional más grande, ne pueda dedicar a ello. ;-) --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 12:15 12 nov 2007 (UTC) Guias Cuban, creo que podrias poner alguna de tus guias de Revo aca. Serian bastante Utiles. --Vic V. 23:12 30 dic 2007 (UTC) :Es mi intención, pero es que no tengo nada de tiempo. Ya me cuesta una barbaridad hacer las guías, y más utilizarlas para otros aspectos como la wiki. Por ahora he hecho algo importante, que era el artículo 1872 (que descubrí gracias al trabajo de mi última guía). También quiero incluir en un corto periodo algo de la guerra Australiano-Americana, pero eso ya veré si tengo tiempo... :Resumiendo, que si no es en período vacacional (y éstas Navidades ya no cuentan...) no tengo tiempo para nada. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 03:56 31 dic 2007 (UTC) Redirecciones Cuban, quería pedirte que tuvieras mas cuidado a la hora de hacer redirecciónes. Por ejemplo, ahora hiciste que Diablo se redigiera a Diablo Stallion, pero te olvidaste que Diablo puede ser una página de desambiguación de dicho término. Igual, ya lo arregle, pero la próxima ten más cuidado. -- 02:38 2 ene 2008 (UTC) :Suelo tenerlo en cuenta, pero como no existía el artículo 'Diablo', y la única referencia que encontraba era el nombre en español del Diablo Stallion en GTA 3, pues creé la página de redirección. Lo único que veí que podía ser confuso es la banda homónima, pero pensé que para eso se crearía el artículo 'Los Diablos'. De todos modos, el artículo está creado, si hay más terminos se modifica la página de redirección y listo. Pero bueno, gracias de todas formas por el aviso. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 08:37 2 ene 2008 (UTC) Premio Gracias.. te lo mereces -- 23:37 13 ene 2008 (UTC) :Gracias... no me lo esperaba para nada... xD La verdad es que me pilla un poco de sorpresa. Ahora no ayudo mucho en la wiki por falta de tiempo, y ni siquiera tengo un apartado para trofeos.. xD (ya lo crearé cuando pueda). En realidad ahora estoy de exámenes, pero tenía un ratito y he decidido aportar un granito de arena a la causa del GTA 3... :Bueno, cuando termine los exámenes (me queda poco ya), me pasaré a ver cómo ha quedado el asunto, y si puedo seguiré colaborando... Guias 100% No se si sabrás, acabo de empezar el articulo 100% (No puedo creer que nadie lo halla creado antes...) y queria pedirte permiso para usar tus guias de guias para mis guias. No digo Copy & Paste, solo para sacar la informacion y las imagenes (mapas sobre todo) y todo eso.--Vic V. 15:00 16 ene 2008 (UTC) :Por supuesto, hazlo como quieras. Puedes utilizar lo que quieras de mis guías. Eso sí, hay determinadas cosas (como por ejemplo, los mapas) que no los he hecho yo (en el apartado de fuentes está puesta la fuente original), por lo que no los podrás utilizar (hay algo que he hecho yo, pero como digo precisamente los mapas la mayoría son de otros). :Los artículos los haría yo mismo, pero por falta de tiempo todavía no lo he hecho.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 15:38 16 ene 2008 (UTC) English + GTA Revolution I've seen you use English over on the English site, so I apologise if you don't know English. I was wondering whether you are a staff member at GTARevolution and if any affiliation could be struck up between us and the site, possibly allowing for images to be used here and on the English/German sites. Esto es de un traductor en línea, así que arrepentido si esto no tiene sentido. He visto usted utiliza inglés sobre en el el sitio inglés, así que yo me disculpo si usted no sabe inglés. Yo me preguntaba si usted es un empleado en GTARevolution y si cualquier afiliación podría ser golpeada arriba entre nosotros y el sitio, teniendo en cuenta posiblemente las imágenes para ser utilizadas aquí y en los sitios inglés alemanes. A-Dust (22:48, 28 ene 2008 (UTC)) Mayúsucula en Club de C''ampo Hola Cuban. Sólo una pregunta: ¿De verdad Club de Campo lleva la C mayúscula en ''Campo? Por reglas gramaticales no debería, pero ¿así aparece en el juego?-- 15:58 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :Es raro pero sí, los he comprobado yo uno a uno metiéndome en el juego.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 16:00 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Correcto. Gracias.-- 16:02 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :::Otra cosa: lo que mandes a borrar, hay que asegurarse de que ya no quede nada que enlace a ello, o tendremos enlaces rotos. Por ejemplo, ve lo que enlaza con Ropa Informal (VC). En todos esos artículos hay que reemplazar el enlace al nuevo artículo (tendría que ser manualmente, o sólo que quieras usar el bot de Bola). De la misma forma, hay imágenes que se pueden quedar en Especial:ImágenesSinUso. Ahí dónde se para alguien y las borra sin reparos xD. Si ves que las imágenes que contiene el artículo incorrecto son útiles, hazte una subpágina llamada "/Galería" y ahí mételas para que permanezcan en uso. Por lo mientras yo te ayudo con los enlaces del artículo que te digo.-- 16:10 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ::::Es que cuando hay algún artículo incorrecto suele ser por el nombre. Lo que hago siempre es copiar tal cual el contenido hacia el artículo nombrado correctamente, así que no se pierden imágenes ni contenido (obviamente, el contenido después de copiarlo lo corrijo). Con lo de los enlaces rotos tienes razón, pero no se cómo mirarlo para corregirlos manualmente cuando sustituyo los artículos.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 16:13 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :::::Estando en el artículo revisa Especial:LoQueEnlazaAquí (hay un enlace en la barra de la izquierda). Ahí verás los artículos que enlazan actualmente con el que estás viendo. Ya luego entras en cada uno y sustituyes los enlaces necesarios. Al final, actualizas el caché de la lista en Loquenelazaaquí. Si ya corregiste todos los enlaces y pero siguen apareciendo artículos que aún los "tienen", es por cuestiones de una plantilla, me parece. En fin, de todas formas ya se podrá entonces a mandar a borrar.-- 16:29 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias, ya lo he visto. ¿Hay algún modo de ver todos los enlaces rotos que hay en la wiki? Ya no digo por los míos, pero hay muchos que por tonterías siguen rotos (ejemplo, una mayúscula mal puesta, una letra más o menos...).--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 16:33 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :Pues, no, realmente no. En Especial:PáginasRequeridas hay una lista de todos los enlaces en rojo (o rotos) de la wiki. Es bastante extenso pero ahí está todo. Si quieres algo más particular, entonces tendrás que recordar el título exacto del artículo al cual enlazaban otras páginas, y escribirlo como Especial:LoQueEnlazaAquí/Nombre del artículo. Por ejemplo, en este momento un enlace roto es Ropa casual (Especial:LoQueEnlazaAquí/Ropa casual). -- 16:45 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Si en Páginas Requeridas se pueden ver todos los enlaces rotos (o no creados todavía) perfecto, ya que a partir de ahí buscaré los rotos (obviamente también están los no creados todavía que no voy a crearlos de momento), sean míos o no (por ejemplo, Asuka Kassen es mío).--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 16:50 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Protas Ellos Murieron? :¿Cómo que si murieron? ¿Cuándo?--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 02:06 5 dic 2009 (UTC) no me avia dado cuenta qe Victor Vance(Vice City) Habia Muerto hahaha yo pensaba qe los principaales aguantaban un monton de balas y como de 2 balas murio victor xDD :¿Pero quién eres? ¿Qué me quieres preguntar en concreto? Por lo que te leo (me sorprende que me escribas sin más, como si hubiéramos hablado de antes) preguntas sobre la muerte de los protas. Oficialmente, todos los protas de la tercera era estan vivos (hasta que no ocurran más cosas en la saga), excepto Victor que muere al inicio de GTA: VC. En GTA IV no están "muertos", es un guiño ya que pertenecen a otra era y simplemente "no existen". :Por cierto, no te olvides de firmar cuando escribas.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 17:25 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Podrías Hola Cuba, podrías sacar una imagen del vendedor de Ammu-Nation? Si aceptas, porfavor que sean en PNG. Avísame cuando las tengas y tambien dame el link de ellas (cuando las tengas ) .Salu2 -- . 20:37 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :En GTA:CW? --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 21:25 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::ña; se me olvido xD, del LCS y VCS porfa -- . 21:27 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Te mande un mensaje para tu cuenta en la GTA Revolution, ahi dice todos los detalles.-- 21:30 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Ya lo he leído. Mañana no puedo. Si tengo un rato, el miércoles lo hago. ;) --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 21:33 25 ene 2010 (UTC) No es para apurarte Cuban, pero, necesito las imagenes. -- . 00:58 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :No es por excusarme, pero precisamente ahora estoy sin ordenador. Tardaré bastantes días en poder hacerlo, así que si las necesitas en poco tiempo busca a otro para que lo haga, y si en ese tiempo (o si no tienes prisa) no las tienes, yo las haré. Siento no poder ayudar más ahora, pero es lo que hay. 81.203.230.215 02:46 7 feb 2010 (UTC) ::a ya ok ok -- . 00:35 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Su aun las necesitamos XD (las que tenemos ahora son temporales).-- 19:30 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ::::No no, no necesitamos otras, las que tenemos estan bien. Gracias de todas formas, Cuban. -- . 20:50 30 abr 2010 (UTC) imagenes como conseguiste las imágenes de los hermanos Wong como si hubieras hecho el Impran Pet Sis??. Porque de lo que yo se, el LCS es solo para PS2 y PSP, por favor responde, que siempre he querido tener imágenes del LCS de buena calidad. -- 22:56 22 may 2010 (UTC) :Con un software que tengo en la PSP para hacer capturas de pantalla. Ya dije hace tiempo que cualquier imagen del LCS, VCS y CW (versión PSP) que quisiérais podría buscarla, si no es mucho trabajo. Como estoy mejorando las secciones de GTARevolution, estoy aprovechando y echando una mano a la wiki si veo que alguna imagen que tengo que sacar no está aquí en condiciones. Llevo tiempo diciéndolo, pero poco caso me han hecho. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 02:16 23 may 2010 (UTC) Explosivos, control remoto No tiene sentido por la sencilla razón de que nadie lo va a buscar así. Si fuera "Explosivos a''' control remoto" tal vez si, pero nunca como lo escribiste vos porque nadie lo va a buscar con coma. 03:19 12 jun 2010 (UTC) :GTAAAF: ¿Cómo sabes que no? Además así se llama en el juego. Esa es suficiente razón para que se conserve, ¿no? Esa redirección no hace daño. No te perjudica a ti ni a mí ni a nadie. Pero en fin. Tú eres el administrador aquí...-- 03:25 12 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Es que la gente debería buscarlo por su nombre original, no por nombres que se inventen o "le recuerden" a esa arma. ::Primero: objetivamete, el artículo debería ser '''Explosivos, control remoto, y que todos los demás le redirigieran a él. Razón: es la única entrega donde aparece, y el único nombre que tiene. ::Segundo: Al ser un nombre raro, he tenido la deferencia de no dejarlo como original, y al menos dejarlo como una redirección a un nombre más correcto. ::Tercero: Aunque no sea el nombre original el que albergue el artículo, no puedes prohibir ni siquiera que exista (aunque sea en forma de redirección) cuando precisamente es el único nombre que debería existir. A ver si somos algo profesionales y hacemos las cosas bien, en vez de inventarnos nombres y datos a nuestro antojo.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 12:01 12 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Aclaro, si yo no mando en el wiki, menos un administrador. Aquí se deciden las cosas a través del consenso, el tema se expuso en el foro, nadie se opuso, pues sigue adelante, para una vez que se hacen las cosas bien, mejor no meter la pata.-- 12:36 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Mover Artículo thumb|Esta señalado con rojo Hola Cuban, te quería pedir que, cuando quieras arreglar el título de un artículo, no blanquees la página y pongas la plantilla "para borrar sino que traslades la página a su título correspondiente.¿Cómo se hace?, facil, solamente tienes que apretar el bot´n mover que aparece en la parte superior del artículo y podras hacer los cambios. Saludos! -- 19:23 19 jun 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por la información, no me había fijado. Aun así, no es lo mismo si quiero mover la información de un artículo a otro porque, por ejemplo, el nombre original es el otro (y ese es un sinónimo, su nombre en inglés, otro nombre), que en ese caso sí se debe poner una redirección del artículo que albergaba la info al nuevo; que si pido borrar un artículo. Si lo hago, es por un motivo concreto (siempre lo argumento), y si pido borrarlo es porque no tiene sentido como redirección. Aun así, gracias por el consejo de mover, será más cómodo para mi. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 20:09 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Images on English & Spanish GTA Wiki Hi, I'm responding to your message here. The English GTA Wiki is completely separate to this Spanish GTA Wiki. We have no control over what they do, so you need to speak to their administrators directly. On the English GTA Wiki, if you find any images which you created, you can quote the original source on the image page. Please do not quote the source in an article. Thanks - Gboyers talk 12:12 27 jun 2010 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:51 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Usuario:CuBaN VeRcEttI Felicidades Con un 75% de votos a favor, entras en la administración como miembro del equipo de mantenimiento. Pásate por aquí para rellenar tus campos en la tabla.-- 14:55 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades Cuban! ;) -- 14:56 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ::¡Gracias a los dos! -- 14:57 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :Aunque yo fui uno de los que voto en contra, de igual forma te felicito por tu nuevo puesto ;) (tenia pensado cambiar de opinión pero bueno ya la votación cerro) un saludo. -- 15:09 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades, Cuban, bienvenido al Staff. -- . 16:06 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Te felicito Cuban ! Pásala bien --J@ast95 16:10 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Gracias a todos de nuevo! -- 17:44 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ::::Aunque te pueda parecer algo hipócrita por no haberte voptado a favor..., mi enhorabuena. Pero demuestra que lo vales . --BL kciR 18:45 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Hipócrita no, cada uno tiene su opinión y sus razones para hacerlo. Por otro lado, creo que no tengo nada que demostrar, ya hacía y hago mi trabajo con o sin puesto. -- 22:30 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Blogs Cuban, me he dado cuenta que aveces cuando comentas en los blogs repites el mismo comentario varias veces (dos o tres comentarios duplicados) bien, creo que sera por que cuando comentas no se te visualiza el comentario al principio, y eso es algo "normal" por que aveces pasa, pero al rato el comentario se aparece allí, solo hay que esperar unos minutos.. PD: Solo aveces sucede eso, aveces, bueno aunque creo que eso es lo que sucede, no se si estare equivocado.. Un saludo 21:06 21 ene 2011 (UTC) :Me he fijado en que no suelen salir a veces los comentarios, pero que realmente tardan muchos y al final sí lo hacen. Al menos voluntariamente, no he reescrito ningún mensaje, si aparece duplicado será porque le he dado a guardar dos veces o porque el sistema habrá fallado al validarlo y se habrá duplicado (a veces me pasa con las imágenes), pero como digo no he reescrito de nuevo ningún mensaje (ni lo haré porque sé que tarde o temprano aparecen). De todos modos gracias por el aviso y la aclaración. -- 01:24 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Categorías "Empresas" mira cuban las empresas de vice, liberty ect. es lo mismo que negocios de vice, liberty solo la correccion y felicidades por tu puesto :Carl, no creo que sean lo mismo, negocio literalmente es por ejemplo los puestos de "perritos calientes" que os podéis encontrar en las calles, ese es un negocio callejero, empresas es por ejemplo "Brown Streak". Recuerda firmar tus comentarios. --J@ast95 19:38 22 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Carl, tan sólo me he dedicado a "subcategorizar" los artículos que tenían la categoría "Empresas" y/o categorizado en las categorías de Liberty City, Vice City y San Andreas (estas dos últimas las creé yo), que a la vez son subcategorías de dicha categoría (Empresas). Sólo me he dedicado a realizar los cambios en los artículso que ya estaban categorizados como empresas en general, sin poner de donde. ::Sobre lo que comentas, sigo pensando que en muchos casos la diferencia entre "tienda", "negocio" y "empresa" es un tanto difusa, yo usaría una misma categorización. -- 19:44 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Bueno si tienen toda la razon todos ya lo comprendi y cuban felizidades por ser el puesto y se me olvido poner mi firma -- 19:48 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Software del PSP Hola Cuban, vengo a hablarte por lo de nuestra antigua conversación, sobre el software del PSP, bueno, acabo de preguntarle a un amigo, si me puede conseguir imágenes de personajes multijugadores del GTA: VCS, pero éste no tiene el software, al parecer solo tu y unos pocos lo poseen. Ahora a lo que vengo, ¿puedes conseguirme imágenes de personajes multijugadores del GTA: VCS como Kanye Diggit u el reciente Joaquin Noff?? -- 21:15 22 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: yo tengo el VCS para PS2, asi que tampoco puedo obtener buenas imágenes XD :Pues lo miraré (no ahora que estoy en otras cosas), pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, porque nunca he probado a poner el multijugador ni conectar el juego a Internet. Ya te contaré cuando me dedique a los Stories. -- 23:29 22 ene 2011 (UTC) : : Ok, gracias igualmente, avísame cuando tengas planeado avanzar en los Stories, es que prefiero adquirir las imagenes antes de crear nuevos arts. -- 00:39 23 ene 2011 (UTC) imagen Oye Cuban acaban de subir una imágen sin licencia de tony montana y tommy vercetti en comparación, pero no tiene la licencia de fair use.||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 14:55 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ya está. Le he añadido la licencia de Copyright. -- 14:57 26 ene 2011 (UTC) apartamentos de ocean heights hola cuban, si quieres mira la página de Apartamento de Ocean Heights y verás que está para fusionarse con otro artículo que es el mismo, excepto que es Apartamentos Ocean Heighs, no se si quieres borrarla, creo que sería más eficiente borrarla que fusionarla con el mismo artículo. Sólo digo. :D ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 17:21 27 ene 2011 (UTC) :Luego le echo un vistazo. Gracias por al aviso! -- 17:26 27 ene 2011 (UTC) scarface hola cuban te gusto lo que escribi de tony montana, si ves que hay algo mal corrigelo como corrigieron lo del argumento, que también lo escribí inicialmente. Si puse alguna cosa mal no dudes en corregirlo, yo puse toda la info de scarface y tony para sacarle lo esbozo, pero lo puse "con lo necesario" sile deseas agregar información (al personaje) hazlo Saludos ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 15:55 28 ene 2011 (UTC) :Gracias Tommy. Ahora mismo no es prioritario. Creé el artículo porque lo consideré necesario, pero ahora mismo no hace falta que sea un artículo perfecto. Mejóralo en lo medida de lo posible y como quieras, y ya más adelante me encargaré de revisarlo y mejorarlo si es necesario. Como te he dicho, como está ahora es bastante presentable. -- 16:21 28 ene 2011 (UTC) 7000 Felicitaciones! -- 21:12 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Felicidades ,ya estaba pensando de que niko creo el articulo pero no es asi. -- 23:06 28 ene 2011 (UTC) :Sí, pero además de "hacer trampa" (haciendo yo unos 20 artículos para que la GTE llegue a la cifra, y esperándose a hacer yo el 6.999 y guardar él el suyo con una sola frase), lo hizo con un artículo innecesario, que estaba repetido, así que lo borraron. -- 02:31 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Katana Hola Cuban, primero, felicidades por el artículo 7000, segundo, según lo que leí en las normas para subir una imagen, éstas deben tener un nombre que tenga que ver con el juego o la escena. La imágen de la Katana, en donde aparece Tommy con una de estas tiene por nombre "Screenshot001" o algo parecido. Yo no sé cambiar el nombre de imágenes, si puedo hacerlo por favor dime como se hace, o si no, haz lo que tú quieras con esa (: PD= Además sin licencia ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 03:31 31 ene 2011 (UTC) :Se deberían borrar o mover todas, pero la gente ha sido tan insconsciente y se han subido tantas, que es imposible comprobarlas. Ahora borro la que mencionas y súbela tú mismo cuando quieras, con nombre descriptivo y licencia (copyright por captura de pantalla o por imagen promocional). Recuerda de cambiar los enlaces de las páginas enlazadas (las páginas Katana y Armas de GTA: VC). -- 10:31 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Listo, está hecho, y cuando agregaba la imágen a Armas de GTA: VC, encontré la imágen de la motosierra en casi las mismas condiciones que la antigua imágen de la Katana en GTA: VC. Saludos ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 16:27 31 ene 2011 (UTC) :Haz una cosa. A partir de ahora, todas las imágenes que veas (y quieras hacerlo) con ese caso, ponles la plantilla para borrado y ya las borraremos más tarde. Haz eso, y sube tú las que quieras usar para sustituirlas, cambiando los enlaces de los artículos donde estén enlazadas dichas imágenes con mal nombre. -- 16:43 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Pérdida Vaya, es algo mal que hayas perdido a tu novato... Bueno, solo era un saludo CuBaN -- 00:47 1 feb 2011 (UTC) :¡Hola Jast! Pues he sido yo el encargado de poner esa condición, ya que mi novato está desaparecido. Se registró en la GTE, buscó "una serie de cosas", me pidió ser su tutor, y al ver que no podía sacar más valor a lo que quería, ha dejado de aparecer en estas dos semanas. Si dentro de otras dos no contacta conmigo, oficialmente le quito como novato mío. -- 01:06 1 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Bueno, no quiero hacer insinuaciones tontas ni nada de eso, pero si no a pareció en dos semanas, tal vez muchos menos en otras dos. -- 01:17 1 feb 2011 (UTC) ::::Lo he hecho por cortesía, sé que no va a volver, pero no voy a quitarlo sin más sin dejarle un margen para volver. -- 11:21 1 feb 2011 (UTC)